mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gremlins Mob
The Gremlins was formed by a Geckos splinter group. The group was lost for a few monts before they were found near the Sequioa. They group was first seen in January 2010. Gretta took dominance then two Kung Fu males joined the group with Eliot took male dominance beside her. Dominant Pair When the group was found it was unclear who the dominant pair was. Then two Kung Fu males joined the group, Eliot took male dominance. A few months later Gretta was acting as the dominant female. The pair remained the dominant could for three years untill both Eliot and Gretta died from disease leaving Ginger as the new dominant female. Gabriel became the natal dominant male but soon left the mob and three Pretender males joined the group with Noel taking domincne. Current Memebrs The Gremlins have 18 memebers are of January 2014. Ginger (VGRF016) Dominant Female ''' Noel (VPTM019) '''Dominant Male Whiplash (VPTM021) Pitbull (VPTM028) Goldie (VGRF032) Goober (VGRM034) Gigi (VGRF035) Gaga (VGRF036) Garth (VGRM037) Glem (VGRF038) Glimmer (VGRF039) Gumo (VGRM040) Gobber (VGRM041) VGRM042 VGRF045 VGRP046 VGRP047 VGRP048 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Gremlins. Goerge (VGRM001) Garmet (VGRM002) Gretta (VGRF003) Gloria (VGRF004) Gracy (VGRF005) Gabi (VGRF006) Garfield (VGRM007) Gabriel (VGRM008) Galton (VGRM009) Gisele (VGRF010) Galla (VGRF011) Eliot (VKUM004) Woolf (VKUM008) Galenka (VGRF012) Garett (VGRM013) Galilah (VGRF014) Grover (VGRM015) Ginger (VGRF016) Glenda (VGRF017) Gritz (VRGM018) Grump (VGRM019) Greno (VGRM020) Gargo (VGRM021) Gerald (VGRM022) VGRP023 Galia (VGRF024) Gretal (VGRF025) VGRF026 Gigit (VGRF027) Grease (VGRM028) VGRM029 Gerber (VGRM030) Gladiola (VGRF031) Goldie (VGRF032) Goober (VGRM034) Gigi (VGRF035) Gaga (VGRF036) Garth (VGRM037) Glem (VGRF038) Glimmer (VGRF039) Gomu (VGRM040) Gobber (VGRM041) Noel (VPTM019) Whiplash (VPT021) Pitbull (VPTM028) VGRM042 VGRF043 VGRM044 VGRF045 VGRF046 VGRM047 VGRF048 Rivals The Gremlins main rivals are the Pretenders. There other rivals are the Colombians and Hells Angels. In late 2011, the Gremlins started having encounters with the Zulus, till the group moved away. History January 2010: Splinter group was found with males Goerge, Garmet and Garfield, along with four females Gretta, Gloria, Gracey, Gabi and one male pup Gabriel. Gloria was pregnant. Unknown dominant pair. February 2010: Eliot and Woolf joined the group, Eliot became the dominant male. Gloria gave birth to Galton, Gisele and Galla. March 2010: Gracey aborted. Woolf and Garmet went roving. April 2010: '''Gretta was discovered to be the dominant female and she was pregnant. Gloria and Gabi were evicted. One encounter with Pretenders. '''May 2010: Gretta gave birth to Galenka, Garett, Galilah and Grover. June 2010: '''One group encounter with Pretenders. '''July 2010: '''Woolf went roving. '''August 2010: '''Gloria aborted. Woolf and George went roving. '''September 2010: '''Gretta was pregnant. Gloria was evicted. Woolf, George and Garmit went roving. '''October 2010: '''Gretta gave birth to Ginger, Glenda, Gritz and Grump. '''November 2010: '''Gracey was pregnant. Woolf, Goerge and Garfield went roving. '''December 2010: '''Gracey gave birth to Greno and Gargo. Woolf, George, Garmit and Garfield went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Gretta was pregnant. She evicted Gloria, Gracey and Gabi. '''February 2011: '''Gretta aborted. Two encounters with Pretenders. Woolf, George, Garmit and Garfield went roivng. '''March 2011: Gabi was pregnant. Garfield went roving. One encounter with Pretenders. April 2011: '''Gabi lost her litter. Gretta was pregnant. Gracey, Gabi and Gloria were evicted and left the group. Two encounters with Colombians. '''May 2011: Gretta gave birth to Gerald, VGRP023, Galia and Gretal. June 2011: VGRP023 was predated. Garmet went roving. July 2011: '''One encounter with Pretenders and Colomians. '''August 2011: '''Woolf, George, Garmet, Garfield, Gabriel, Galton and Grover went roving. Three encounters with Hells Angels. '''September 2011: '''Gretta was pregnant. Gisele, Galla, Galenka and Galilah were evicted. Two encounters with Colomians and one with Hells Angels. '''October 2011: '''Gretta gave birth to VGRF026, Gigit, Gease and VGRM029. One encounter with Pretenders, Colombians and Hell Angels. '''November 2011: '''Woolf, George, Garmet, Garfield, Gabriel, Galton, Grover, Garett, Gritz and Grump went roving. One encounter with Hells Angels and Zulus. '''December 2011: '''VGRF026 was killed by the Colombians. Two encounters with Colombians and one with Zulus. '''Janaury 2012: '''VGRM029 was predated. George, Garmet, Garfiel, Galton and Grump left the group and joined the Nutters. One encounter with Hells Angels. Gisele, Galla, Galenka and Galiha were evicted and left the group. Glenda aborted '''February 2012: '''Gretta was pregnant. Gisele, Galla, Galenka and Galilah were evicted. Five encounters with Hells Angels. '''March 2012: '''Gretta gave birth to Gerber, Gladiola, Goldie and VGRF033. Galenka aborted. Two encounters with Zulus. '''April 2012: Woolf, Gabriel, Grover, Garret and Gritz went roving. One encounter with Hells Angels and one with Colombians. May 2012: ''' Gretta and Galenka aborted. Woolf, Gabriel, Garret, Grover, Glitz, Greno and Gargo went roving. Two encounters with Preteners and one with Hells Angels. '''June 2012: '''VGRF033 was predated by a gosehawk. Gretta was pregnant. . Gabriel and Gargo went roving. '''July 2012: Gretta was pregnant. Ginger and Glenda were evicted. One encounter with Pretenders. Agugust 2012: Gretta gave birth to Goober, Gigi, Gaga and Garth. Two encounters with Hells Angels. September 2012: '''Glenda aborted. Gabriel, Gargo and Gerald went roving. Two encounters with Hells Angels and one with Pretenders. '''October 2012: Eliot died. Gabriel became the dominant male. Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald and Grease went roving. Two encounters with Pretenters. November 2012: '''Gretal, Glenda and Galia were pregnant. Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald and Grease went roving. One encounters with Colombians. '''December 2012: '''Galia and Glanda lost their litters. Greta gave birth to Glen, Glimmer, Gomu and Gobber. Two encounters with Colombians. '''Janauey 2013: Glenda was pregnant. Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald and Grease went roving. Three encounters with Pretenders. February 2013: '''Glenda gave birth to but lost her litter. Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald and Grease went roving. One encounter with Pretenders and Hells Angels. '''March 2013: Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald and Grease went roving.Two encounters with Hells Angel and one with Colombians. April 2013: Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald, Grease and Gerber went roving. Three encounters with Colombians. May 2013: Gretta died. Ginger became the dominant female. Glenda aborted. June 2013: '''Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald, Grease and Gerber left the group and joined the Pretenders. Noel, Whiplash and Pitbull joined the group. Noel became the new dominant male. '''July 2013: '''One encounter with Colombians. '''August 2013: '''Ginger was pregnant. Glenda, Galia, Gretal, Gigit, Gladiola and Goldie were evicted. Glenda, Galia, Gretal, Gigit and Gladiola left the group. '''September 2013: '''Ginger gave birth to VGRM042, VGRF043, VGRM044 and VGRF045. '''October 2013: '''VGRM044 was predated. Whiplash and Pitbull went roving. '''November 2013: VGRF043 disappeared and was assumed predated. Whiplash, Pitbull, Goober and Garth went roving. '''December 2013: '''Ginger was pregnant. Goldie and Gigi were evicted. Whiplash, Pitbull, Goober and Gomu went roving. '''Janaury 2014: '''Ginger gave birth to VGRP046, VGRP047 and VGRP048. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs